


Time Again

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku Month, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a time for everything. If only Axel could convince Roxas of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Again

The first time Axel tells Roxas he loves him, Roxas says "I don't believe you", and his mouth pulls at Axel's ear like he's trying to pierce it with his flat, perfect teeth.

Weeks later, they're playing video games. Axel's infinitely better at Sonic and leaves Roxas in the dust, and Roxas can't tell if Axel realises he's given up even trying to play anymore by the time Axel says "I love you", and Roxas doesn't think anything of it.

Finally, Axel's propped up on his elbows above Roxas, long hair in the way so they can't really see each other. Roxas sleeps in his pyjama bottoms, Axel sleeps in his boxers, and it doesn't matter that Axel has work the next morning: they’re cuddling in one of those intoxicated hazes where one isn't sure exactly how fucked up the other is that's lead to pushing boundaries, seeing how much they can get away with before someone says _stop._

Axel's mouth moves to bite Roxas' neck like he's going to rip his fucking throat out, growling as Roxas bucks up, beginning to rub his obvious arousal against Axel's leg, and the other thrusts into Roxas' inner thigh.

"God, Axel, just fuck me already," comes out as a breathy moan, more desperate than Roxas ever wanted it to sound, but he can't go back now, can't take it back, can't redo it.

"'Course," Axel chuckles a little, as if he knows how frustrated Roxas is at his vocal chords and their betrayal of his toughness. But it's their first time, and no matter how sullen Roxas looks (whether or not he's really like that, or it's just a disguise put on after years of whatever high school, and life, does to you, Axel still doesn't know) he's nervous, and _wanting._

It's quick, and messy, both of them getting off faster than anyone would be willing to admit, but they're just as tired afterwards. Axel goes to the kitchen to get water, and the bathroom to clean up a bit, and Roxas sits on the bed hoping none of Axel's roommates are up.

Well, maybe he's kind of hoping Xion's up. Hearing that conversation from the safety of Axel's bedroom would leave Roxas with a smug grin for the rest of the week.

But they're the only ones awake on the block, probably, and Axel comes back with a glass of water, and he offers some to Roxas, who accepts it. Before turning off the lights again, Axel looks down at the slender boy who's getting comfy under the duvet once more.

"Love you, Rox."

Roxas looks back and kinda half-smiles, eyes the colour of late nights and summer-long roadtrips. "Yeah, I know."  
The light turns off and Axel joins Roxas, pulling the blond up against him, and they fall asleep spent.

It's the last time Axel has to tell him.


End file.
